Say Cheese
"Say Cheese" is the 55th episode of Desperate Schoolboys. 'Summary' Lyons' spy-work leads him to obtain more evidence to use against the schoolboys, meanwhile, Joe and Katie engage in a little spy-work of their own. When visiting Mary in rehab, Rena decides that he must find a new way to help her over the pain of losing her child. Josh's feelings for Dean prevent the latter from being able to move on, and when Liz realizes the impact that Ben's criminal goings-on can have on their future, she decides to cut to the chase a little. 'Plot' 'Teaser' A car parks in the parking lot outside Wiksteria's local park. Ben, Joe, Rena and Josh step out and move to the trunk, where they retrieve shovels. Flash to the four schoolboys attacking the ground with shovels. Soon enough they hit something hard and unveil the metal coffin. They open it to reveal Fraser's wrapped-up, at which they all cover their noises. The schoolboys are then seen, gloves applied, to be carrying Fraser through the woods. Once they reach a spot that's far away enough, right on the outskirts of town, they begin attacking the ground with shovels once more. We see Ericson Lyons perched in the bushes of the woods, having followed the schoolboys. He is holding a camera and takes a few pictures of the four of them putting the body in the ground. The next morning, Lyons slams down the developed photos of the schoolboys in the woods on the desk in Thomas Gales' study. He and his wife are standing there. "What is this?" Thomas asks. "Incriminating evidence," Lyons replies. "What do we care for—" Eloise starts. "Quiet," Thomas says simply, and Eloise shuts up. "What do we care for incriminating evidence, just hurry up and kill these people," Thomas says. "I'll need an alibi first..." Lyons tries. "Then find one!" Eloise exclaims angrily. "It's not that simple," Lyons says. Thomas contemplates something, "What are you hoping to accomplish with your current course of action?" he asks. "I want to get them sent to jail," Lyons says. "And where is the girl in these images?" Thomas wonders. "Katie Vaala, sir?" Lyons asks. "Obviously..." says Thomas. "She wasn't with them," Lyons explains. "She is the one they're protecting, you need to incriminate her also," Thomas tells him. "Screw incrimination! They need to die!" Eloise exclaims, pained. "Quiet," Thomas says again, "They will. But this may work...." "What do you mean?" Eloise asks. "If these people land themselves in jail for my son's murder, they will rot there forever. And the girl, the one who did the deed, well... I'm sure we can use our leeway to push forward the death sentence," Thomas explains. "The death sentence, sir?" Lyons asks. "Incriminate the girl," says Thomas, sliding the photos back over the desk, "And then we'll talk." Lyons nods. 'Act I' Flash to Jack and Amanda moving into their house in Wiksteria, they both appear happy. Flash of an older looking Jack coming home from work, he walks straight past Amanda and collapses on the living room sofa, putting on the TV. Amanda looks down saddened. Flash of Jack drinking a can of beer in his new home, with piles of empty beer cans lie by his feet, while he stares at a picture of Liz with teary eyes. Flash to a drunk and unshaven Jack sitting in a dirty trailer, around a card table with several other players, he puts everything he has into the middle of the table. Flash of Jack and Liz talking in the Taylor house, catching up and laughing. The scene flashes to present day. Ben comes running into the Taylor house, where Liz is sitting. She gets up immediately and runs to his arms, as they embrace. "Is it done?" she asks. Ben nods, "It's done. We moved the body. No one is going to find it now. Everything's going to be okay." "I've been so worried," she admits, hugging him tight, "What if you are caught?" "I won't be," Ben assures her. "We would never be able to get married," she realizes with sorrow. Rena and Mary are sitting opposite each other in the latter's new room. "This place looks nice," Rena comments happily, "Like a hotel." "Yeah," Mary agrees, "Makes sense. I don't like hotels." "How was your first night here?" Rena asks. "Not great..." Mary comments, "I couldn't sleep." "Why not?" Rena wonders. "I've got used to sleeping with you next to me... it was weird," she explains. "I'm sure you'll get used to it," Rena assures her. "I don't want to get used to it," she tells him. "Come on, don't be like that. I'm sure you'll learn to love it here," Rena tries. "I don't think so..." Mary comments. "Try," Rena says bluntly. "I will," Mary says after a pause. "So, how are you handling life without... the stuff?" Rena asks. "Rena, it's been a day," she says. "Two," he points out. "What?" "Well, you haven't taken any since I told you I'd be taking you here and two midnights have passed since then so... two," he explains. "Well whoop-dee-doo, yay for me," Mary states. "Are you gonna be so grumpy every time I visit?" "Again, Rena, this is your first visit," Mary points out. "Still," Rena says. "I don't know," Mary tells him. "It's your own fault you're in here," Rena comments. "That I do know. I'm sorry," she tells him. "Thanks," he says, "Hey... you took the cocaine because you were... upset. So... what if I found another way to help you over your... upset-ness?" "You're welcome to try," Mary tells him. "That I shall, Mary," Rena assures her, "That I shall." Flashback. The three couples (Ben; Liz, Rena; Mary and Joe; Katie) are all sitting around a table in a restaurant, engrossed with each other. While Josh sits silently like the odd one out, he then looks down to a picture of Dean in his wallet and he looks glum. The scene flashes to Present day. It's the following morning, as Josh is walking when he comes across Dean. "Hey," they greet each other. "So how have you been?" Dean asks. "Alright," Josh shrugs, "You?" "Good, good. Actually I have a date tonight," Dean admits. "Oh. Good for you," Josh says, trying to hind the disappointment, "With who?" "Paddy," Dean says, "We're going to Chez Wikia tonight." "Sounds fun," Josh comments. Dean nods, and the two continue to briefly stand awkwardly. "Well, I won't keep you," Josh says. Dean nods, "Nice talking to you, Josh." They smile and then part ways. But Josh stops in his tracks and stands sadly. Josh takes out his phone and dials, before saying, "Hello, Chez Wikia, I'd like to book a table for tonight...Miller...Table for one." Joe and Katie are seen together on the school ground. "I had a thought," Joe tells her. "Oh?" says Katie. "It's just... what Fraser's parents told us when we saw them. They know what we did." "Yes, I remember," Katie assures him. "And I was thinking... how? How do they know? And then it hit me: Lyons," Joe explains. "Lyons? The cop who questioned us?" Katie asks. "There's the thing," Joe continues, "I don't think he's a cop at all. I mean, it's not like he's been doing a proper investigation, he chased Ben through the woods. That interview he gave us was... odd. I don't know, there's just... something not right about him." "If he's not a cop then who is he?" Katie wonders. "I think he might be reporting back to the Gales, feeding them information about what really happened to Fraser," Joe says. "What, like... a private investigator?" Katie wonders. "Exactly," Joe says. "And... what do you think we should do?" she asks. "I think we need to have a little stake-out." 'Act II' Rena walks into his home where Miguel is seen sitting on the couch with a scotch in his hand. "Hi," Miguel says meekly. "Hey," Rena replies, "Can't stay long, I'm going to go visit Mary again." "That's nice," says Miguel. A sudden thought occurs to Rena, and he sits down beside his father. "Dad, could you give me some advice?" Rena wonders. Miguel contemplates this, "Probably, this is only my third drink today." Rena laughs uncomfortably and Miguel asks him what he'd like advice on. "When you and mom had to give me up and knew you'd never see your child again... how did you deal with that?" Rena wonders. Miguel thinks, "A while after we gave you up, your mother and I visited a therapist to help us deal with it. Your mother, she was the most devastated. She didn't want to give you away, but she knew she had to. Anyway, that therapist told her to write a letter." "A letter?" Rena asks, confused, "I never received any letter..." "That'd be because she never sent it," Miguel says. "I don't understand," Rena tells him. "He told her to pour all of her feelings into this letter for you that would never get sent, and that's what helped her get through it. Because the letter wasn't really for ''you... it was for her," Miguel finishes. "I see..." Rena says, "Thanks, dad." "You're welcome," Miguel says, taking another sip of scotch. Rena exits the house. Jack and Liz are sitting on the Taylor sofa. "So what's up, princess?" Jack asks. "It's the engagement," Liz responds. "What about it?" Jack asks. "I love Ben, but how do I know that I will always feel that way? Aren't I too young?" she asks, "I use to think that love would always save the day, but look at you and mom." "Well we all think like that when we're young. I remember when I first met your mother. We met in England, when she was travelling Europe. I invited her to my house for dinner, we had bubble and squeak, then we went out, got squiffy and half starkers, and snogged behind the town chippy." Liz looks puzzled, "Dad, the last word in that sentence that I understood was 'dinner'." Jack chuckles before continuing, "When your mother asked me to come back to America with her, I was so excited. It seemed like such an adventure." "But then you realised you didn't love her?" Liz asks. Jack shrugs, "I have no regrets. I got something wonderful out of it: you." Liz looks down serious, "So you don't think I should marry Ben?" "I never said that," Jack tells her. "Why would you think I should? Getting married too young for you was clearly a mistake," Liz asks. "But it's different for you," Jack exclaims, "You've found the right person!" "You barely know him," Liz retorts. "I know that he stopped at nothing to find me, and then convinced me to come all the way over here - all to make you happy. I would never have done anything like that for your mother. No, I tell ya, Liz, you've got the right guy there." Liz ponders and then looks up at her father's smiling face, she smiles back. A car is seen parked across the street from the luscious Gale Manor. Inside we see Joe and Katie. "Who's car is this anyway?" Katie asks from inside, "Yours got stolen." "It's a Hatchback," Joe replies, "Don't tell Ben you've been sitting in one, he'll spray you down with bleach." "Okay..." Katie says, "So stake-outs are kinda boring." "We're not here to have fun," Joe reminds her. "Still... didn't you bring any snacks?" she wonders. Joe sighs, "There's potato chips in the glove compartment." "Yay!" Katie exclaims, opening said glove compartment and grabbing her some chips. "Shush," Joe tells her. "Don't shush me," Katie tells him through a mouthful of potato chips. "Hey, what's that up the street?" Joe asks, grabbing a pair of binoculars. "Seriously, you brought binoculars?" Katie asks. "Shush," Joe says again, and through his binoculars, we see Lyons coming down the sidewalk. "I was right! Look, he's going into their house! He's reporting back to them!" Joe exclaims happily. "Shush," Katie tells him as Lyons is greeted inside the big white house by the Gales. Josh enters Chez Wikia. A waiter looks up and asks, "Do you have a reservation?" "Miller," Josh responds. The waiter looks at his paper and says with a sympathetic face and hushed tone, "I see...table for one." "There's no need to lower your voice," Josh snaps with disdain, "There's nothing wrong with doing stuff on your own. I mean, it's okay, in some ways it may be better, not having to listen to someone in love with their own voice drivel on endlessly." "You've convinced me, sir," the waiter tells him, leading him to his table. On the way they pass Dean and Paddy on their date. Josh takes his seat, however he looks around to see the restaurant filled with couples all staring at each other with love-filled eyes, over their intimate dates. Josh sighs. He then looks over to Paddy and Dean, and he begins to take out a pen and make holes in his menu. He then holds the menu up, using the holes as eyeholes, as he spies from behind it on Dean and Paddy. "Hello," a voice suddenly says. Josh turns startled to see a small boy standing beside him. Josh looks confused, "Hello...?" "Why are you sitting by yourself?" the boy asks. "Um...that's not really any of your business, little boy," Josh says. "My mom and dad sent me over to say that you can sit with us," the boy explains. "Oh, well, that's....that's nice, but actually there's nothing wrong with sitting by yourself," Josh says. "One time I was really bad at school and the teacher made me sit by myself," the boy tries to relate. "Well maybe that gave you a chance to think about what you did," Josh replies. "No, I just cried," the boy says. Josh leans in, "Little boy?" The boy leans in too, "Yeah?" "Piss off!" Josh shouts. The boy turns and runs off, as Josh returns his attention to Dean and Paddy, however his view has become blocked by a waiter's trolley. Josh sighs and stands, sneaking around the trolley so that he can get sight of the date, however he trips on a woman's handbag and goes flying forward into the trolley, knocking it over and spilling food and dishes everywhere. The entire restaurant looks over at Josh and the spilled dishes, and Dean at the nearby table stands and calls over, "Josh?" Josh looks up from the ground, quickly getting to his feet, and waving back, "Hey." "What are you doing here?" Dean asks. Paddy stands, "What is this? You said you were over!" "We are..." Dean replies. "I don't need this drama. This is too much," Paddy says standing, and exiting. Dean shouts after him, "Wait, Paddy, stay...I thought you were paying!" But Paddy has gone. Dean glares at a guilty looking Josh. 'Act III' Dean and Josh are sitting together at the table in Chez Wikia, while the waiter cleans the broken dishes and spilled food from the floor. "What were you thinking?" Dean asks. Josh sighs, "Dean, I'm nowhere near being over you. And it killed me when you said you were going on a date. That you had gotten over me so easily." "I'm not over you," Dean admits. "What?" Josh asks. "I was trying to fool myself into thinking I was. I had no interest in Paddy," Dean explains, "I mean have you seen him?" They both chuckle. "Does he even do anything with his hair?" Josh adds, causing them both to laugh further. "So then why can't we get back together?" Josh asks. Dean looks up serious, "I'd like that, Josh." "You would?" Josh asks with a gleeful voice. "Yes, if you are willing to be honest with me. If you want us to get back together then you need to tell me what you've been hiding," Dean explains. Josh looks down and ponders, before uttering, "I can't." Dean stands, shaking his head, "Goodbye, Josh." Josh calls after him, "It's not my place to tell you, Dean. And you should trust me enough to understand that!" But Dean just turns round and says coldly, "I did the right thing in dumping you." Josh retorts angrily, "Then fine, just go!" Dean keeps going, as Josh then falls back on the chair and exhales with anguish. The waiter then walks over and places a bill on the table. Josh picks it up, "What the hell is this?!" "The bill for this table, and for the trolley," the waiter responds, walking off. Josh looks at it and sighs further. "A letter?" Mary says sceptically as she sits opposite Rena. "Just try it," Rena says, handing her a pen and paper. "Fine," Mary sighs, "But I don't know what you expect me to write." "Just... go with what your heart tells you," Rena tells her. "You're so corny," Mary tells him. "I can live with that," he assures her, "I'll leave the room if you want me to." "Um, okay..." Mary says, and Rena walks through the door. Mary grabs the pen and looks down at the blank piece of paper. She contemplates something, but soon begins to write. Mary puts down her pen and wipes down the streams of tears now pouring down her face. She folds it up and places it inside the envelope Rena also handed her, sealing it and staining it with a single teardrop. She slowly stands up and approaches the door where Rena is waiting. He sees her crying and immediately hugs her. "I love you," she tells him. He kisses her on the forehead and replies, "I love you, too." Later, the four schoolboys and Katie are seen in Joe's living room. "What do you mean Lyons isn't a cop?" asks Josh. "I mean he's a Private Investigator. He's working ''for Fraser's parents," Joe tells them. "How do you know?" Rena wonders. "We saw him going to their house. He was reporting back to them," Katie explains. "But he has a police badge," Ben points out. "Obviously a fake one," Joe tells him. "So he's not investigating Fraser's disappearance at all?" Rena asks. "Oh, he is... just not for the police. For them," Joe says. "This isn't good," Josh states. "What do we do?" Rena wonders. "What can we do? This doesn't change things. We just have to be extra careful. God knows what this guy has on us..." Lyons is seen inside his van, having listened in to this conversation. "Oh, crap..." he utters. It's late at night. Suddenly a stone hits off a window, causing Ben to come to inspect. He opens the window, rubs his tired eyes and looks down confused. He sees Liz standing. "Liz?" he asks. "I want to marry you!" she shouts. Ben still looks confused, "Well, I want to marry you..." "No, I want to marry you now," Liz says. "As in...now?" Ben asks. "Yes!" Liz responds. "Why?" Ben asks. Liz explains, "Because you'd do anything to make me happy. Because you'd travel no matter how far to make my dreams come true. And because I can't spend one more minute not being married to you, Ben Ashdale. Because I adore you!" "But...I thought that you wanted a big wedding. I thought you wanted to wait until we finished college," Ben says. Liz responds, "You want to make my dreams come true, Ben? This is my dream!" Ben looks down from the window, deeply into her eyes, and then nods, "Alright." Liz walks over to the front door, as Ben comes running out, they embrace and kiss, before turning to a car waiting for them, with Jack in the driver seat. The car pulls off and heads into the night. Flash to Mary reading through her letter in rehab. Flash to Joe and Katie on their stake-out. Flash to Dean looking at a photograph of him and Josh. He cries. We see Ben and Liz standing opposite one another in a wedding chapel as Jack watches. "You may now kiss the bride," the minister announces, and their lips meet as the two of them declare their love. Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes